The Hero Squad
by LordDeadwing
Summary: When Miracle Pemberton dies in battle against Carnag, Cole and the others need expert Heroic help to accomplish their goals. List of Characters inside. Hope you enjoy. Updates at least once a month (being realistic I'm hoping to be able to do once every 2 weeks but with life being as it is you never know).


**The Hero Squad**

 **This story is a multi-universal crossover set in an AU of the Five Kingdoms series by Brandon Mull, one where Mira dies defeating Carnag and Cole and the others need expert heroic help to save the Outskirts, the other princesses, and get home. The following is a list of characters from the different universes that will be included in this story.**

 **Percy Jackson: After the Heroes of Olympus series**

 **Harry Potter: After the Deathly Hallows**

 **Carter Kane: After the Serpent's Shadow**

 **Takuya Kanbara: After the end of Digimon Frontier**

 **Edward Elric: After part 2 of FMA Brotherhood**

 **Avatar Aang: After Sozin's Comet**

 **Ahsoka Tano: After the Season 2 finale of Star Wars: Rebels**

 **Kendra Sorenson: After Keys to the Demon Prison**

 **Agent Texas: After the conclusion of the Blood Gulch Chronicles**

 **Ruby Rose: After RWBY Volume 6 Chapter 3: The Lost Fable**

 **Waxillium 'Wax' Ladrian: After the Bands of Mourning**

Prologue: An unexpected adventure

Ahsoka Tano and her former master (now Darth Vader) spun and struck at each other in the deadly dance of lightsaber combat. As Ahsoka was thrown backwards, Vader noticed that Ezra and Kanan had just gotten their hands on the Sith holocron. Extending his artificial arm with a heart set on dominance, Vader began using the force to pull the two Jedi towards him. He was successful until Ahsoka attacked him from behind and damaged his helmet. Ahsoka went to help the Jedi to their feet and as they began to leave Vader stood.

"Ahsoka" he said in a voice that sounded like both his own and what Anakin's had once been. The former Jedi turned back to her old master and saw his eye looking at her from inside his damaged mask. "Run" he said with concern as he was free of the dark side for the moment. Steeling herself, Ahsoka knew what she had to do.

"I'm not leaving you" she said standing between Vader and the Jedi

"Then you will die" Vader said, igniting his lightsaber as the dark side took hold of him again. Ahsoka used the force to push Ezra and Kanan Through the doorway of the collapsing temple while she fought Vader off. Once the door closed she kept fighting hoping to find a way of breaking through to her old master. As she was about to be overwhelmed, a flash of white light appeared and she vanished.

Rush Valley, the work place of Amestrian engineer: Winry Rockbell was being visited by a shor-

"I'm not short!" Edward Elric yelled, being called short along with the fact that people mistook Alphonse to be the Fullmetal Alchemist was aggravating to the teen.

"No one called you anything, Ed!" Winry yelled back at him as she finished tightening the gears on yet another replacement automail arm for her childhood friend. "And you need to stop breaking these they're really hard to replace."

"Well, it's not my fault that pyromaniac keeps sending me on these missions, I would be much happier researching alchemy to get Al his body back." Edward replied with a sigh, ever since Alphonse's body had been destroyed and his soul bound to a suit of armor Edward Elric had become a state alchemist of Amestris so he could get the funds necessary to research different ways to get Alphonse his body back. So far, he had no luck and Colonel Mustang's constant interference wasn't really helping. Luckily he was pulled from his thoughts as Winry tossed the new arm at him.

"This time" she began "at least make it a full month in between breaking that arm of yours"

"Yeah yeah" Edward muttered underneath his breath. As he walked outside to rejoin Alphonse, a bright white light flashed and he was whisked away.

Ruby Rose stood in shock as Jyn finished revealing Ozpin's greatest secrets to her and everyone else in their group. Instantly, she began to dread how she was going to break the news to Jaune, Nora, and Ren. How was she supposed to tell them that Salem couldn't be killed? She was pulled from her fears as he heard her uncle yell. She turned around to see Qrow punch Oscar/Ozpin into a nearby tree.

"Nobody wanted me, I was practically a curse upon everyone." Qrow began while shaking "you accepted me, you made me feel as though I had a purpose, a goal."

"Qrow, I-" Ozpin began speaking through Oscar before Qrow continued.

"Meeting you, was the worst luck of my life" Qrow said with venom in his voice

"Maybe you're right" Ozpin said as he released his hold on Oscar allowing the boy full control of his body again. As everyone began various stages of yelling and reaction, Ruby was pulled away by a bright white light.

Harry Potter, the hero who destroyed the Dark Lord Voldemort once and for all, walked through the Ministry of Magic towards the DMLE (Department of Magical Law Enforcement) to begin his first day as an auror. The last six months since the Battle of Hogwarts ended had been hectic as the Ministry underwent reparations, the Muggle Prime Minister was repeatedly briefed and contacted to provide the UK with somewhat realistic answers that would fortunately be (barely) successful in keeping the Wizarding World hidden, and the remaining Death Eaters were rounded up with Harry personally leading the raids and strikes that ensued to that end. Finally, everything was back to normal or at least, what could be considered normal in the Wizarding World. One final surprise to Harry was that he had been made the official new head of the Auror force, although it made sense seeing that he was not only the one to finish off Voldemort, but he was also more experienced in fighting dark witches and wizards than anyone else who survived the war. His girlfriend Ginny had just gotten on the Hogwarts express yesterday so she could finish her education at the newly repaired school. His best friends, Ron and Hermione went into spell creation hoping to bring new possibilities to the Wizards so they could keep up with muggle society, honestly with how advanced the muggle population had become, it was a miracle that the statute of secrecy still managed to keep the magical world hidden. As Harry was about to enter the DMLE to greet his new employees and co-workers, a bright white light flashed leaving nothing of him behind.

Agent Texas cut off the radio transmission that Church was trying to use to get her to return to Blood Gulch. She felt awful about what she was doing but she knew that she had to succeed. Suddenly Andy the Bomb detonated and the ship she and Junior were in began to rock violently from the explosion. She ran up to the ship controls in a panic.

"Sheila!" Tex ordered "Damage report!"

"Primary engines are failing, automatic pilot is failing,-"

"Oh yeah, when can I blow up again?" Andy yelled out rejuvenated from the mayhem

"Sheila" Tex said "Switch to manual controls" She tried to gain control of the ship but nothing was working. Eventually she gave up and strapped on a seatbelt. "Everyone!" She ordered "Brace for impact!" Just as the ship crashed, a white light filled Tex's field of vision and she disappeared.

Avatar Aang ran through the streets of the Fire Nation capitol chasing down the former Princess Azula who had just escaped prison and was after Fire Lord Zuko for revenge. Things had been quiet for Team Avatar after the war ended, Toph started a metalbending school, Suki and Sokka were touring the world on a journey to become master warriors, Katara and her father returned home to help rebuild the Southern Water tribe, and Zuko was working with Aang and the Earth King to make something good out of the scarred Fire Nation colonies in the Earth Kingdom. They had been planning and preparing for months and had just told the world of their plan yesterday. The United Republic of Nations would become a fifth nation at the center of the known world and would become a melting pot of cultures from around the world under a democratic constitution and a ruling council of elders. When Azula heard the news from her prison, she was royally pissed and broke out with the intention of murdering Zuko and taking his place as ruler of the Fire Nation so she could stamp out the URN while it was still being established. Naturally, Avatar Aang sprang into action to keep her from success and was nearly caught up with her. Azula shot a burst of her signature blue fire at him and he nimbly avoided it, returning fire quite literally with his own firebending. Azula shot a bolt of lightning at him which he deflected with some earthbending. Using his air scooter, Aang maneuvered around Azula and used the technique he learned from the Lion turtle to take Azula's bending away from her. As Azula panicked, Fire Nation soldiers came and placed her under arrest. Aang walked back towards the palace and a white light flashed taking him from his world.

Kendra Sorenson went on an early morning jog around the Fablehaven gardens, ever since the Battle of Zzyzx had ended and the preserve restored life had become quite peaceful. Seth still got into his usual trouble with the Satyrs, her parents had settled into life at Fablehaven, and she had begun dating Bracken with the Fairy Queen's blessing. Her grandparents had been somewhat stressed when they heard reports of unusual storms and destruction in the UK, New York, and Egypt but their fears had quickly been put to rest. While Kendra was jogging, she noticed a black van pulling up. She was about to hide and spy on the man who came out when a white light pulled her away.

Gunfire sprayed in every direction at the Taris village in Elendel. After the masked people discovered the basin, there had been skirmishes with the intent of controlling the basin and its resources, including Allomancers and Feruchemists. So it came as no surprise to Waxillium Ladrian and his partner Wayne, when they heard about an attack on the village. They had left immediately and were currently aiding the Taris in fighting off the attack. Wax was pushing and striking as usual with his guns and allomancy which allowed him to push on metals by consuming and burning steel. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Wayne forming speed bubble after speed bubble with his bynd alloy. Twin duelling canes twirling and smashing Wayne was giving Wax a run for his money as they fought the invading force. Eventually reinforcements from the Elendel constabulary came in and finished the attackers off. Wax was about to check on Wayne when a bright light appeared causing him to vanish.

Percy Jackson jogged through Camp Half-Blood on his way to the arena to help teach younger demigods sword fighting. It had been a week since Gaea and the giants had been defeated and treaties with New Rome and Camp Jupiter were formalized, once cleanup and the funerals had been completed the Twelfth Legion returned to their Camp leaving Jason Grace behind as their representative to Camp Half-Blood. Leo Valdez had gone with them to act in a similar capacity at the senate in New Rome. Needless to say, the Greek's choice had not inspired confidence in the legion as his warship was the one that fired on them beginning the war in the first place. Nevertheless, Percy knew that Leo knew how to avoid conflict when it was necessary and had high hopes for the future, especially since he and Annabeth had both been given full ride scholarships to College in New Rome. Percy finally reached the arena as a bright flash of white light pulled him away.

For the first time in a long time, Carter Kane slumped down on a couch and just relaxed after defeating Apophis in Egypt sealing him to the deepest depths of the Duat. Other mages in the 21st nome felt the same way, especially Walt who was now hosting Anubis, the God of Death. Just when Carter felt he would get a break for a while a bright white light enveloped him and he was taken away.

Takuya Kanbara was about to follow his friends and fellow heroes of the digital world back home to Japan as he received a call on his d-tector from Lady Ophanimon, he listened to what she had to say and when the file for a new adventure came up with the options of yes and no, he pressed yes and prepared himself for the headache that was about to ensue as he had been given the task of briefing everyone of the heroes being summoned on their mission. A moment later a white light appeared and pulled him away.

Everyone that had been pulled woke up at the same time.

"What the hell?" Wax exclaimed as he rubbed his forehead in annoyance looking over everyone else. There were nine other people waking up and one that looked like he had been up for a while. The one that was fully awake and waiting couldn't have been more than eleven years old. He wore a yellow t-shirt underneath a red button down shirt that was unbuttoned, he wore a beige hat with goggles resting on them and had khaki short pants on his legs along with athletic shoes. The others were finally standing along with him and the kid in a white area with absolutely nothing in it.

"Blimey, don't tell me I died again!" A young man with a lightning shaped scar on his head and round glasses exclaimed as he brushed off his dress robes.

"You sound like my ex." A woman in black mjolnir armor demanded

"Where am I?" A sixteen year-old girl wearing a torn up red hood and a combat skirt along with a strange looking top asked.

"Your guess is as good as mine" A girl of the same age in light winter clothes said

"Is this still Malachor?" A strange woman that had to be an alien with her orange skin asked

"Gods of olympus!" exclaimed a boy in jeans and an orange t-shirt with Camp Half-Blood spelled out on it.

"Even Horus didn't give me this big a headache" a boy dressed like a businessman said

"I'm definitely not in the Fire Nation anymore" A bald boy with arrow tattoos remarked

"Alphonse! Where are you?" a blonde boy with a metal arm asked in a panic.

"Alphonse is safe Ed." Takuya spoke up earning all of their attention

"And who the hell are you?" Ed asked in annoyance

"Takuya Kanbara, legendary warrior of fire and the guy who was asked read ordered to introduce you all to each other and explain our mission."

"Mission?" Kendra asked in worry, she just dealt with the demons she didn't want another fight

"I'm afraid so Kendra" Takuya began "None of us asked for this, the only way we get out of it is to finish it or die trying."

"Cheerful" Tex remarked sarcastically

"But I need to get back" Ruby exclaimed "Everything just took a turn for the worse and we still need to get to Atlas."

"Calm down Ruby, I promise I will help you when this is over" Takuya said

"Thanks Takuya" Ruby sighed after taking a deep breath

"I better get introductions done before this gets too confusing"

"Please" Wax said with a sigh of his own

"Ok everyone, the old guy with the guns is an allomancer named Waxillium Ladrian, he prefers to be called Wax, basically he can swallow steel and use it to push sources of almost any metal away from him, he can also use the tin bracers on his wrists to store his weight to either reduce his speed and increase his weight, or do the opposite to increase his speed by reducing his weight."

"I'm not that old" Wax protested

"You're ancient" Aang said with a snort before receiving a glare from Wax

"The kid with the tattoos is Aang he's what's known as an Avatar meaning he can bend all four elements." Takuya said

"Bend?" Ruby asked

"A demonstration would work best" Aang said hoping to avoid the hours of explaining bending to someone who never heard of it scenario. He quickly bended fire in one direction, water from a pouch in another, earth in a third, and air in the final direction.

"Oh" Ruby said as she and everyone else was impressed by the display

"The girl in the hood is Ruby Rose, a huntress in training who is trying to save the World of Remnant from an immortal witch named Salem who controls the creatures of Grimm and has more or less declared war on all sentient life that won't bow to her. Ruby also has a giant mechanized scythe named-"

"Crescent Rose!" Ruby cheered, pulling out the weapon and unfolding it for all of them to see

"Holy Hades!" Percy exclaimed

"It's also a highly customized sniper rifle" Ruby said

"What?"

"It's also a gun" Takuya clarified "This guy by the way is Percy Jackson, a demigod born from a mortal human and a god. His father is Poseidon, the Greek god of the seas. He has fought the Titan Kronos in Manhattan and won, the war god Ares in Santa Monica and won, practically every single monster in greek mythology and won, he has a pen that turns into a sword named Riptide. And he played a role in destroying the ancient Earth goddess Gaea on Long Island."

"Impressive resume" Tex remarked

"This is Agent Texas" Takuya began again "or just Tex for short, she used to be a part of a corrupt military organization called Project Freelancer that was built to protect humanity across the galaxy but instead just ended up torturing an A.I. program by orders of the director to bring his dead wife back to life. Needless to say, once Tex figured it out, she fought back and left the project marking herself as a rogue agent."

"That's messed up" Edward said

"Edward Elric" Takuya began "is a state alchemist for Amestris also known as the Fullmetal Alchemist, his story is a sensitive one so I'll leave it up to him whether we hear it or not, suffice it to say he's strong and trustworthy."

"Good traits" Ahsoka said

"This is Ahsoka Tano" Takuya began noticing how Edward sighed in relief that he had time before telling everyone about his taboo. "She is a former member of the Jedi Order and an adept at using the force."

"The force?" Carter asked

"The force is an energy field that surrounds all life in the galaxy, force users like myself can manipulate the force resulting in enhanced speed and strength, telekinesis, and other skills. The Jedi on the other hand were an organisation of force-sensitive peacekeepers and guardians devoted to protecting the innocent until the-, we were betrayed and nearly destroyed by a rogue Jedi."

"That's awful" Carter said in sympathy

"He is Carter Kane" Takuya said "He is the leader of the 21st nome of the House of Life, an order of Egyptian mages that acts similarly to the Jedi although they aren't force sensitive, and they don't have a code that forbids marriage either. Anyway, Carter and his comrades are considered to be the black sheep of the House of Life because they study magical discipline through the Path of the Gods which most of the House of Life considers to be an evil virus of Satan even though all it means is that the 21st nome has more powerful mages that occasionally can host gods and goddesses of Ancient Egypt. It was also thanks to this power that Apophis, the god of chaos was defeated in Egypt and banished to the deepest depths of the Duat, which is hard to explain"

"Basically an extra-dimensional storage space" Carter said "I'm not sure I completely understand it either."

"Cool" Harry said with a chuckle

"This is Harry Potter, a wizard from the UK. When he was a year old, a prophecy came out about him being the one to defeat a dark lord named Voldemort. Voldemort heard about this prophecy and tried to murder him and his parents. He succeeded in killing his parents, but the love of his mother kept Voldemort from killing Harry and actually nearly got Voldemort killed in the process. Long story short, Harry learns magic, destroys Voldemort for good and is now one of the most powerful wizards on Earth and is the new head of England's Auror office."

"Auror's?" Kendra asked

"Basically wizarding police" Harry explained earning a nod of acceptance from Wax

"And finally, Kendra Sorenson" Takuya began "she was living a quiet, ordinary life until one summer when she and her younger brother visited their grandparents and found out that their estate was actually a preserve for magical creatures to live at called Fablehaven, she eventually became Fairykind, meaning that the fairies shared their magic with her, she can see in the dark, certain types of magic have no affect on her, she can read any language related to the fairy tongue Sylvian, and she can actually act as a battery for magical objects charging, recharging, and supercharging them."

"Not a bad group" Wax said "But what about you kid?"

"Like I said" Takuya replied "I am the Legendary warrior of fire, basically I can use this device" he held up his d-tector "to transform into what's called a digimon. I have a human spirit: Agunimon, and a beast spirit: BurningGreymon, I can also fuse them to become: Aldamon. My team and I just succeeded in destroying Lucemon, a demon lord digimon that was all set to destroy both Earth and another world called the Digital World, but we stopped him, I was given all this information and our mission now as I was about to head home."

"You went from that to this?" Ruby asked in concern

"It's no big deal, at least I can make a few more friends" Takuya replied

"I guess you have a point there" Kendra chuckled

"So, what is our mission?" Tex asked

"Well, there is a world connected to many other worlds called the Outskirts. The Outskirts is divided into Five Kingdoms: Sambria, Elloweer, Zeropolis, Necronum, and Creon. Throughout the Five Kingdoms, there is a talent called shaping that allows certain people in each kingdom to do each shaping form. Each Kingdom has its own unique laws of shaping and only that specific type can be used there. So you can do one type of shaping in Sambria, but you can't do it in Elloweer."

"Makes sense" Ahsoka said "seems like a pain but still"

"I get it" Takuya said "The Outskirts has a central city at the very center of the world where the High King rules over the entire world. The current High King Stafford Pemberton is a tyrant and a sadist, so much so that he kidnapped his own daughters, faked their deaths, stole their shaping power, and used that power to make himself live longer and have greater shaping abilities. The good news is that his hold on their powers is failing and they are escaping, other good news, their mother was able to sneak them away and place them into hiding. The bad news is that their power is becoming sentient and is forming into monsters across the Outskirts rampaging against the innocent, but make-up good news is that once the monsters are defeated and or destroyed, the shaping power will return to the princess in question. Now, taking advantage of this is a group of kids moving against him that desperately need help. Their names are: Cole, Twitch, Jace, and then there is a single adult in their group named Joe. They need us because Miracle Pemberton, one of the Stafford's daughters got her power back from the shaping monster Carnag after they defeated it, the bad news here is that she was mortally injured in the process and has died. She was able to give her shaping power to Jace as she died but that doesn't change the fact that the High King is still after tham and their best chance at getting help other than with us is almost gone."

"So to summarize" Harry began "We need to go to the Outskirts, help these kids, and somehow save the world."

"Yeah, pretty much" Takuya said

"Let's get on with it then" Kendra said earning nods from everyone else. Takuya pressed a button on his D-tector and they were taken to the Outskirts.

 **Okay, and thus begins my new story, I hope everyone enjoys it. Next time is Chapter 1: Flight to Elloweer**


End file.
